1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket for electrically connecting a semiconductor package to a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 1, for electrically connecting a semiconductor package 2 to a print circuit board 3, comprises an insulating body 10 defining a plurality of receiving slots 100, a plurality of contacts 11 received in the receiving slots 100 and a plurality of solder balls 12 disposed on bottom ends of the contacts 11. The contact 11 has a main body 111, a contacting portion 112 for electrically contacting with the semiconductor package 2 and a solder portion 113 extending downwardly from the main body 111 and connecting with the solder ball 12. A soldering point 120 is formed at a linking portion of the solder ball 12 and the print circuit board 3. The solder balls 12 are soldered to the print circuit board 3 to make the socket 1 electrically connect with the print circuit board 3, firstly, then, the semiconductor package 2 is put in the insulating body 10 to contact with the contacting portions 112 of the contacts 11, so the semiconductor package 2 is electrically connect with the print circuit board 3.
However, when mounting the socket 1 to the print circuit board 3, the socket 1 may mismatch with the print circuit board 3, during a process of rising and falling temperature of the print circuit board 3, the socket 1 may occur a stress acted on the soldering point 120, the stress may crack the soldering point 120 and influence a soldering quality of the socket 1 with the print circuit board 3, even make the socket 1 unusable.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.